Dziwne nawyki
by SerceZGazety
Summary: - Skipper, o co właściwie chodzi w małżeństwie? – spytał Szeregowy, kończąc zmywać naczynia po kolacji i wycierając płetwy w swój ulubiony fartuszek.  /drabble, po kilka słów o każdym z pingwinów. fluff


(fragment o zewie godowym odnosi się do odcinka 'Operation: Break-Speare', który jeszcze chyba nie został u nas wyemitowany. tak gwoli wyjaśnienia piszę.

żadna z postaci nie należy do mnie i nie publikuję dla korzyści finansowych. pingwiny stworzyło Dreamworks i chwała mu za to)

* * *

><p><strong>Słabości<strong>

Paranoja Skippera była posunięta tak daleko, że bawiła już nawet jego podwładnych. Szeregowy nie potrafił być niemiły. Rico nie można było dopuszczać do zapałek.

Kowalski spał z głową w talerzu. Spędził całą noc, ulepszając budzik.

* * *

><p><strong>Rutyna<strong>

Marlenka z rozbawieniem pokręciła głową, patrząc na trzecią tego dnia kłótnię Juliana ze Skipperem.

- Zachowują się jak małżeństwo z wieloletnim stażem – zachichotała.

Kowalski i Rico przytaknęli, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Szeregowy zmarszczył tylko brwi.

* * *

><p><strong>Błąd<strong>

Huk odbił się echem w niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Siła eksplozji wyrwała drzwi do laboratorium z zawiasów i posłała je pod przeciwległą ścianę. Kwatera szybko wypełniała się żrącym dymem. Podłoga pokryła się tysiącami odłamków szkła. W miejscu ekspresu do kawy stygła plama roztopionego metalu.

- Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że chyba już wiem, gdzie popełniłem błąd – oświadczył entuzjastycznie Kowalski, gasząc pióra.

* * *

><p><strong>Prawda<strong>

Wszyscy widzieli, że Szeregowy bardzo chce coś powiedzieć. Cały dzień chodził z zaaferowaną miną. Skipper nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok jego zmarszczonych brwi.

- Kowalski – odezwał się końcu. – Co zaszło między tobą a Doris?

Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Zapytany bardzo starannie nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy.

- Nic nie zaszło– odpowiedział, wstając od stołu. – Skipper, proszę o zezwolenie na kontynuację moich badań nad strukturą molekularną zapachu dorsza.

- Zezwalam.

- Liczyłem, że w końcu mi powie – poskarżył się Szeregowy, gdy Kowalski zniknął za drzwiami laboratorium.

Dowódca zacmokał z przyganą.

- Powiedział. Nic nie zaszło. O to właśnie chodzi.

Z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia dobiegł ich stłumiony szloch.

* * *

><p><strong>Słowa<strong>

Choć Kowalski miał tendencję do używania jak najdłuższych słów i wygłaszania monologów na jednym oddechu, gdy chodziło o wyrażanie uczuć, szło mu fatalnie.

* * *

><p><strong>Dobre wychowanie<strong>

- Chłopcy, chciałbym wam przedstawić specjalnego agenta XXS, w niektórych środowiskach znanego jako Johnny Doe – oświadczył Skipper, prawie całkowicie zasłaniając wypiętą dumnie piersią podstarzałego wróbla.

- To zaszczyt pana poznać, sir! – pospieszył z zapewnieniem Kowalski, niezręcznie salutując. Rico wydał z siebie niezrozumiały dźwięk, kiwając entuzjastycznie głową.

Skipper mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył, jak Szeregowy dyga.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyznanie<strong>

Rico przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu krytycznie. Splunął na płetwę i spróbował przygładzić pióra na czubku głowy. Natychmiast wróciły na swoje zwykłe pozycje.

Zwymiotował bukiet kwiatów i poprawił ich ułożenie. Po chwili namysłu zwrócił jeszcze czerwoną wstążkę, z której zrobił kokardę.

Nonszalanckim krokiem ruszył w poprzek bazy. Nim nacisnął klamkę drzwi do laboratorium, zawahał się, nasłuchując. Kowalski mamrotał po cichu, odmieniając przez przypadki niepowiązane ze sobą słowa. W końcu chrząknął i odczytał na głos wyniki swojej pracy.

_Patrząc w twe oczy, tonę w akwamarynie_

_Ach! Czemuż bez serca jesteś delfinem?_

_Czemuż odrzucasz miłość tak czystą_

_I wzgardziłaś głową tak bystrą?_

Rico pokręcił głową i odsunął się od drzwi. Panna Perky z ucieszy się z kwiatów.

* * *

><p><strong>Dwadzieścia <strong>**pytań**

Kowalski z trudem krył frustrację.

- Czy żyje pod wodą?

- Tak. Ale i nie – odpowiedział Skipper, zadowolony z siebie.

- Czy macie znowu na myśli ducha przygody, szefie?

- Nie. Właśnie zmarnowaliście ostatnie pytanie, Kowalski. Chodziło mi o was.

Wyższy z dwójki otworzył dziób, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć i się rozmyślił.

- Co to niby znaczy: „inteligentny, ale i nie"? – oburzył się po dłuższej chwili namysłu.

* * *

><p><strong>Śliczna główka<strong>

- Panowie, dziś będziemy ćwiczyć obronę przed ukrytym wrogiem za pomocą noża i widelca.

Najmłodszy z pingwinów podniósł nieśmiało płetwę.

- Ale, Skipper, jak mamy się przed nim bronić, skoro jest ukryty?

- Nożem i widelcem, Szeregowy. Nożem i widelcem.

- Ale, Skipper – chłopiec nie dawał za wygraną. – Skoro go nie widzimy, skąd mamy wiedzieć, że jest wrogiem a nie przyjacielem? A może to ktoś całkiem przypadkowy, kto nawet nie wie, że istniejemy!

- No, czyż to nie słodkie - dowódca wywrócił oczami z rozbawieniem. – Jakby był przyjacielem, nie ukrywałby się przecież, prawda?

- Ale…

- Nie zaprzątajcie sobie tym swojej ślicznej główki, Szeregowy.

Rico i Kowalski wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

* * *

><p><strong>Dosłowność<strong>

**- **Musiałbym chyba spaść z księżyca, żeby ci pomagać. A wtedy miałbym biały skafander i na głowie słoik. Czy ja mam słoik na głowie, Ogoniasty?

* * *

><p><strong>Tajemnice<strong>

Choć trudno było w to uwierzyć, Rico był artystą. Mimo, że nie posiadał przeciwstawnych kciuków, potrafił uczynić cuda z ołówkiem. Gdy patrzyło się na jego rysunki, oczekiwało się, że zaraz ożyją i opuszczą papier.

- No pokaż – niecierpliwił się Kowalski, usiłując mu zajrzeć przez ramię. Rico zasłaniał kartkę obiema płetwami i cieszył się, że pióra ukrywają rumieniec wykwitający na jego twarzy.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Anatomia<strong>**

Skipper pierwszy dobiegł do półprzytomnego pingwina. Przesunął mu płetwą przed oczami.

- Rico, ile widzicie palców?

- To podchwytliwe pytanie – podpowiedział szeptem Kowalski.

* * *

><p><strong>Współczucie<strong>

Szeregowy leżał pod stertą wełnianych koców, wodząc błyszczącymi od gorączki oczami po komiksie. Co jakiś czas lekturę przerywał mu atak kaszlu.

- Szeregowy, jak to w ogóle możliwe, żebyś się przeziębił? Na Projekt Manhattan, jesteś pingwinem! – obruszył się Kowalski. Gdy nie potrafił znaleźć dla czegoś naukowego wyjaśnienia, czuł się osobiście urażony.

* * *

><p><strong>W imię nauki<strong>

- Pozwoliłem sobie wprowadzić kilka poprawek, gdy spałeś – wyjaśnił Kowalski, uśmiechając się promiennie.

Rico postanowił zamówić pizzę. Mały reaktor atomowy dobudowany do deski do krojenia ryb nie budził zaufania.

* * *

><p><strong>Związki<strong>

- Skipper, o co właściwie chodzi w małżeństwie? – spytał Szeregowy, kończąc zmywać naczynia po kolacji i wycierając płetwy w swój ulubiony fartuszek.

* * *

><p><strong>Wspólny język<strong>

- Wszystko w waszych płetwach, Rico – stęknął Skipper, usiłując uwolnić się spod sterty metalowych skrzyń. Szeregowy leżał nieprzytomny. – Odbierzcie temu szaleńcowi pilota, inaczej wszyscy zginiemy, żołnierzu.

- Musisz odwrócić polaryzację i zmienić sygnał transmisji pilota z podczerwieni na fale ultra- krótkie. – jęknął Kowalski, przyklejony do ściany wielką porcją gumy balonowej wzbogaconej tytanem. - Potem zsynchronizuj je z częstotli…

Urwał, zauważając minę Rico.

- Naciśnij zielony guzik i przekręć żółtą gałkę – wyjaśnił z rezygnacją.

* * *

><p><strong>Romantyzm<strong>

Szeregowy spojrzał na Juliana znad talerza pełnego mango. Próbował uprzejmie słuchać rozmówcy, ale nie był w stanie skupić się na tyradzie na dłużej, niż pięć sekund. Na stole stała świeczka wetknięta do zniszczonego plastikowego kubeczka.

Odetchnął z ulgą na widok swojego dowódcy, który wyrósł przed lemurem jak spod ziemi.

- Co tu się dzieje, Ogoniasty? Przekroczyliście właśnie cienką czerwoną linię!

- Przekroczyłem? - zdziwił się ssak. - Tak, przekroczyłem, kroczę w tę i z powrotem nie po jakieś głupiej cienkiej linii! Ja kroczę po grubej linii odważnej brawurowości!

- Nie przypominam sobie wydawania zgody na marnowanie czasu moich żołnierzy na – Skipper zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się stołowi – kolacje przy świecach. Zwłaszcza w środku dnia.

Julian uśmiechnął się chytrze.

-Maurice, wygrałem zakład, a tyś go przegrał. Ze mną, albowiem twój śmieszny móżdżek nie może się mierzyć z moim królewskim geniuszem – oświadczył, zachwycony. Spod stołu dobiegło go znużone westchnienie.

- Ja miałem rację, ty zaś nie, bo ja jestem starym przyjacielem pradawnych bogów a ty tylko małym głupim plebsem – kontynuował Julian. – Ten pingwin, co się ciągle rządzi, jakby był królem – a nie będę pokazywał palcem, kto nim jest tak naprawdę – nie pozwoli nikomu prócz samego siebie romansować z tym tu miłym i okrąglastym.

* * *

><p><strong>Talent<strong>

- Kowalski, analiza!

- Najwyraźniej Rico jest upojony poczuciem władzy, jakie daje mu piła mechaniczna i nie uspokoi się, póki nie zmieni całego świata w otchłań zniszczenia, w której wije się kilku ocalałych, lecz tragicznie okaleczonych nieszczęśników, błagających, by śmierć uwolniła ich od męczarni.

Szeregowy dyskretnie odsunął się od starszego kolegi. Skipper był pod wrażeniem.

- Kowalski, rozważaliście kiedyś karierę poety?

* * *

><p><strong>Dyplomacja<strong>

- Panowie, do tej misji musimy podejść z największą delikatnością. Takt i subtelność będą naszymi nowymi pseudonimami – komenderował Skipper, krążąc z płetwami założonymi na plecach.

- Kaboom? – wyrzęził z nadzieją Rico, zwracając laskę dynamitu z zapalonym lontem.

- Zwariowaliście, żołnierzu? Dynamit to nie jest rozwiązanie wszystkich problemów!

Rico nie mógł ukryć rozczarowania.

-Nie macie może na składzie czystej nitrogliceryny? – spytał dowódca.

* * *

><p><strong>Pięć<strong>

Pingwiny patrzyły sceptycznie na działania Kowalskiego.

- Żołnierzu, jesteście pewni, że nie chcecie zajrzeć do instrukcji?

-Z całym szacunkiem, sir – odparł naukowiec, ocierając pot z czoła - instrukcje są dla słabych umysłów niezdolnych samodzielnie policzyć, ile jest dwa razy dwa.

Mikrofalówka z cichym brzdękiem wylała z siebie zielonkawą ciecz, która kiedyś była owsianką Szeregowego.

* * *

><p><strong>Marzenie<strong>

- Skipper, czy nie moglibyśmy mieć jakiegoś zwierzątka?

- Litości, szeregowy! Sami jesteście zwierzęciem! Skąd wy w ogóle bierzecie tak absurdalne pomysły?

Następnego dnia Szeregowy dostał pieska na baterie. Nikt nie powiedział ani słowa o nagle zmniejszonych funduszach na lodowe rożki.

* * *

><p><strong>Nie na lemury<strong>

Mijało już pół godziny, od kiedy Kowalski schował się w szafie. Słyszał dobiegającą z zewnątrz głośną muzykę. Odtwarzanie nagranego zewu godowego nie zadziałało zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Przynajmniej nie na lemury.

Rico krążył po bazie, szukając wyższego pingwina. Ciągnął za sobą zapach wody kolońskiej.

* * *

><p><strong>Banjo<strong>

Szeregowy nigdy by nie podejrzewał Kowalskiego o talent muzyczny.

Kowalski nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że za wyciszonymi ścianami laboratorium zostanie przyłapany na graniu smutnych ballad w środku nocy.

* * *

><p><strong>Pomoc<strong>

Szeregowy z wielkim zainteresowaniem przyglądał się kamieniowi leżącemu na ziemi. Przestąpił niepewnie z płetwy na płetwę.

- Marlenko, mogłabyś mnie nauczyć, jak się zalecać? – wymamrotał w końcu.

* * *

><p><strong>Fobia<strong>

Kowalskiemu nie najlepiej szło ukrywanie paniki. Z każdym słowem jego głos stawał się coraz wyższy.

- Nie ma mowy. Potrzebujecie strategicznego wsparcia z zewnątrz, szefie. Gdy wy będziecie wewnątrz, ja będę czatował, czy ktoś nie idzie. Jestem najwyższy, a zatem ewolucyjnie najlepiej dostosowany do wypatrywania drapieżnika, ponadto... - urwał, chwytając się za właśnie uderzony policzek.

- Opanujcie się, żołnierzu. Idziemy tam razem i wychodzimy razem. Pamiętajcie, to ku chwale ojczyzny – oświadczył Skipper, nie wykazując śladu współczucia.

- A co Polska ma z tym wspólnego? - jęknął Kowalski, tracąc nadzieję. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie zna ani słowa w języku dziadków.

Będzie musiał wejść do gabinetu dentysty.

* * *

><p><strong>Kino akcji<strong>

Postawny komandos splunął i wyrzucił niedopałek za siebie. Kanistry z benzyną wybuchły, gdy sięgał po przewieszony przez ramię karabin.

- Czas na zabawę – oświadczył ochrypłym głosem.

Ekran zbryzgała po raz kolejny krew. Skipper poczuł płetwę Szeregowego zaciskającą się na swojej.

* * *

><p><strong>Nawyk<strong>

Rico co jakiś czas wyprawiał się na drugi koniec zoo specjalnie po to, by wrzucić kilka śmieci do basenu Doris.


End file.
